


Curiosity killed the cat, or in this case, Cullen. - First Chapter Unfinished-

by bloodrise



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Before the Blight, Blowjobs, Desire Demons (Dragon Age), Gay, Lots of Sex, M/M, Mind Control, Porn With Plot, The Templar Order are dicks, so much gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodrise/pseuds/bloodrise
Summary: In which Cullen, fresh out of Templar training and stationed at Kinloch Hold Circle Tower, has to come to terms with his growing feelings for mage there, and an Elf at that. Meanwhile, he meets various OCs, all of which want to fuck him.





	

**Cullen _was_ straight.**

He knew he was, he knew he had to be, for surely that was what the Maker desired. Who would populate Thedas otherwise? He had never questioned this; he was always too engrossed in his training to even think about romance. And when he was stationed at the Kinloch Circle Tower, he was always too busy with his duties to think of it either. His Knight-Commander Greagoir had him running all over, often doing two jobs at once. Not that Cullen didn't welcome the work, it kept him distracted from the dull ache of missing his family, particularly his sister, Mia. 

Mia had been amazing, convincing local Templars to train Cullen before he was picked up for official training. There was no doubt he would miss her very much.


End file.
